deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Blue Midnight04/My Dream Death Battle Season
Season Premier: Red Hood VS Winter Soldier (Marcel Vs DC) Connections: Two undead sidekicks, who came back angry. Both also use guns, when there mentors prefer not to. Who I think would win: Red Hood Why: Better Training (Batman to American/ Russian Military), Better Arsenal Episode 2: Zenyatta VS Dhalsim (Overwatch VS Street Fighter) Connections: Teachers who meditate mid battle, who have a pacifist attitude. Who I think will win: Dhalsim Why: More experience + has actual feats. Episode 3: Punisher Vs Dredd (Marvel VS 3000 AD) Connections: Two people who take themselves up as the judge, jury, and executioner of there crime infested cities. Who I think will win: Punisher Why: Better reaction time, and better feats. Episode 4: Hellboy VS Constantine (Dark Horse VS DC) Connections: Two monster hunters, who are paranormal and fight the forces of hell. Who I think will win: Constantine Why: Better Hax Episode 5: Hero Prinny VS Bandana Dee (Disagea VS Kirby) Connections: Two basic baddies, who are actually good guys. Both also wear a article of clothing to distinguish them as good guys. Who I think will win: Hero Prinny Why: Better scaling, because Disagea is a more powerful verse than Kirby (I believe) Episode 6: Skipper VS Agent P (Madagascar VS Phineas and Ferb) Connections: Two semi-aquatic cute looking animals, who are actually skilled fighters. Who I think will win: Agent P Why: Better gadgets, better training. Episode 7: Ladybug VS Randy Cunningham (Miraculous VS Disney) Connections: Two high schoolers, who take up a legacy mantel, and protect their homes from evil. Also both of there Main villains have the power to turn others evil, based on there emotions. They both have to break an object in order to turn the civilian turned evil human again. Who I think will win: Ladybug Why: Has an instant win move, Lucky Charm, where as Randy doesn’t. Episode 8: Kitana VS Lucina (Mortal Kombat VS Fire Emblem) Connections: Two princesses who wear blue and time travel to save there homes. They also both are children to a famous ruler. Who I think will win: Lucina Why: Stronger, Faster, and Lucina has dealt with actual Dragons. Episode 9: Ant-Man VS Atom (Marvel VS DC) Pam Connections: Two superheroes, who can shrink. They also both took the job from former heroes, Hank Pym and Al Pratt. Who I think will win: Atom Why: Can shrink to the size of an atom, on a more regular basis. Also has better fates. Episode 10: Joker VS Giorno (Persona VS JoJo’s Bizarre Adventure) Connections: Leader of a gang, that have an embodiment of their life force. Who I think will win: Giorno Why: GER is broken Episode 11: Sir Daniel VS Sir Arthur (MediEvil VS Ghosts ‘N’ Goblins) Connections: Two knights, of fictional lands, who fight for there rulers. Who I think will win: Sir Daniel Why: Arthur’s armor breaks after a touch, and Daniel has fought crazier stuff. Episode 12: James Bond VS Ethan Hunt (007 VS Mission: Impossible) Connections: Two top spies, who do impossible shite, and have many gadgets, to help them on there missions. Who I think will win: James Bond Why: Better Gadgets. Episode 13 (Halloween Special): Jason Voorhees VS Michael Myers (Friday the 13th VS Halloween) Connections: Two slasher monsters who can’t talk. Who I think will win: Jason Why: Better durability, longer range. Episode 14: Reverse Flash VS Goku Black (DC VS Dragon Ball) Connections: Two time traveling evil versions of heroes. Who I think will win: Reverse Flash Why: Better Hax, Faster. Episode 15: Voldemort VS Palpatine (Harry Potter VS Star Wars) Connections: Two Dark Lords, who originally seem good, but are actually evil. Who I think will win: Voldemort Why: Palpitate typically doesn’t use lightsabers, plus Voldemort has better feats, and his Horcruxes. This might change after Rise of Skywalker Season Finale: Bill Cipher VS Discord (Gravity Falls VS My Little Pony) Connections: Two chaotic beings who cause an apocalypse of chaos. Who I think will win: Bill Cipher Why: Is a literal Demon against a non demon. Bill also can turn Discord to stone, which he’s weak to. Category:Blog posts